The invention relates to a torque transfer device with at least one first and at least one second clutch device.
A torque transfer device is in the sense of the present invention in particular a device which under predetermined conditions can convert a rotary characteristic of a rotationally movably mounted component part, such as input shaft, into an identical or different rotary characteristic of another rotary mounted component part such as output shaft, wherein if required these component parts can be coupled and uncoupled. More particularly it is proposed that the torque transfer device can be shifted into different shift positions.
A rotary characteristic is in the sense of the present invention more particularly a characteristic value which at least in part describes the rotational status of a rotary mounted component part, such as shaft. The rotary characteristic is in particular a torque or speed.
A torque transfer device has in the sense of the present invention more particularly a clutch device and/or a transmission device and/or a torque converter device or the like.
Devices which can transfer torque and have clutch devices are already known.
The object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device which is designed technically different.
According to one particular aspect the object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device having several clutches which can be actuated with structurally low expense cost-effectively and with high operational reliability.
According to a particular aspect the object of the invention is to design a torque transfer device having a power shift clutch and a transmission device so that the energy loading of the power shift clutch as well as the synchronising times and the jolts during shifting of the transmission device are low.
This is achieved through a torque transfer device or through a control device for controlling a torque transfer device or through a method for operating a torque transfer device which has at least one feature of the features which are described in the following description and in the claims or are shown in the drawings.
This is further achieved through a method for operating a torque transfer device as disclosed and illustrated herein.
Further preferred embodiments of the invention form the subject of the sub-claims.
According to the invention in particular a torque transfer device is provided which has at least a first clutch device, more particularly designed as a power shift clutch, as well as at least a second clutch device, more particularly designed as a start-up clutch. These clutch devices each have an input device as well as an output device which is mounted rotationally movable relative to the input device at least when the clutch device is disengaged. Where necessary the input devices of the different clutch devices are connected together rotationally secured, and preferably detachable.
The input device of the first clutch device has in particular a clutch disc and where necessary further component parts and the output device of the first clutch device preferably has a clutch cover and/or a flywheel and/or a pressure plate and/or a toothed wheel and where necessary further component parts and/or is coupled to same secured against rotation.
The input device of the second clutch device has in particular a clutch cover and/or a flywheel and/or a pressure plate and where necessary further component parts and/or is coupled to this rotationally secured and the output device of the second clutch device preferably has a clutch disc.
A clutch cover and/or a flywheel and/or a pressure plate of the first and/or second clutch device is preferably made from cast iron.
The flywheel is not restricted only to wheel-shaped component parts but can be shaped differently. A flywheel is in particular a flywheel mass.
The first and second clutch device are mounted in a drive train, preferably of a motor vehicle, namely between a drive side on which an internal combustion engine preferably acts as the vehicle drive, and an output side on which a vehicle drive axle is preferably provided.
According to the invention the mass and/or inertia mass of at least one of the output devices is greater than the mass and/or inertia mass of the associated input device of the same clutch device. More particularly the mass and/or inertia mass of the first output device of the first clutch device is greater than the mass and/or inertia mass of its first input device and the mass and/or inertia mass of the second input device of the second clutch device is greater than the mass and/or inertia mass of the second output device of the second clutch device.
In the sense of the present invention a mass is a mass and/or an inertia mass.
According to the invention in particular a torque transfer device is provided with a first clutch device which has at least one first clutch disc as well as at least one first flywheel body, as well as with a second clutch device which has at least a second clutch disc as well as at least a second flywheel body. The clutch discs can rotate relative to the flywheel bodies or masses dedicated to each identical clutch device at least in at least partly opened shift position of the relevant clutch device. The first and second clutch device are each mounted inside a drive train, more particularly connected in parallel, namely between a drive side on which an internal combustion engine is preferably mounted, and an output side on which a vehicle drive axle is preferably mounted. At least one of the clutch discs is facing the output side, whilst the flywheel mass or flywheel dedicated to the same clutch device faces the drive side. The first clutch disc of the first clutch device preferably faces the drive side and the second clutch disc of the second clutch device faces the output side whilst the flywheel masses or wheels each associated with these relevant clutch discs face each other side.
A clutch device is in the sense of the present invention in particular a device in which in at least two different shift positions a different ratio is provided from at least one input signal or input rotary characteristic such as torque or speed, to at least one output side or output rotary characteristic wherein this device is designed in particular so that in these different shift positions the ratio of the useful power supplied to this device, such as mechanical or electrical or pneumatic or hydraulic power, to the useful power discharged from the device is different. The clutch device can be shifted in particular into at least one first shift position in which a signal or rotary characteristic is transferred substantially unchanged, as well as into at least a second shift position in which a rotary characteristic is substantially not transferred, and where necessary into at least a third shift position in which a rotary characteristic is transferred in part or restricted to a predetermined value.
The clutch device is designed with or without a power branch and self-adjusting or non-self-adjusting.
A clutch device is in the sense of the present invention self-sustaining or depressed or designed in some other way wherein self-sustaining is to mean that the clutch device, if it is not actuated, is held in a substantially closed shift position by way of example by means of an energy accumulator, such as spring device or the like, and wherein depressed is to mean that the clutch device if it is not actuated is held in a substantially opened shift position by way of example by means of an energy accumulator such as spring device.
The clutch device can transfer a signal or rotary characteristic in a positive locking, friction-locking or other way and has where necessary self-resilient clutch linings and/or a spring and/or damper device.
The clutch device is designed more particularly as a start-up clutch and/or power shift clutch and/or converter lock-up clutch and has in particular a friction clutch with two or more friction faces and/or a turning set clutch and/or a multi-plate clutch and/or a magnetic powder clutch and/or a claw clutch. It is particularly preferred if the clutch device is controlled electronically and is in particular an automated clutch, preferably such as that offered by the applicant under the name Electronic Clutch Management (EKM).
The power shift clutch or the first clutch device enables in particular that when shifting between different gears of a transmission device torque is transferred through the transmission device so that it is possible to shift to and from between different gears under load.
The first and second clutch device are disposed adjacent one another or spatially separated from each other.
The first clutch device is in particular shifted parallel to the second clutch device. A parallel arrangement of the fist and second clutch device is in particular configured so that between a first and a second shaft torque can also be transferred through the second clutch device when the first clutch device is opened and vice versa.
Preferably the first and second clutch device each have a release lever mechanism which is designed so that a pressurised (force exerted by an actuating device on this release lever mechanism produces tensile force on the contact pressure plate of this clutch device or so that the pressurised force exerted on the release lever mechanism creates pressurised force on the contact pressure plate.
Preferably the release lever mechanism of the first clutch device has a substantially rigid release lever and the release lever mechanism of the second clutch device has a plate spring or a release lever designed as a plate spring.
The first clutch device is preferably designed as a depressed clutch device and the second clutch device as a self-sustaining clutch device wherein this is effected in particular through spring devices which load the relevant contact pressure plate of the relevant clutch device.
Preferably a torque transfer device according to the invention has at least one, more particularly just one or just two drive devices which control at least one actuating device which actuates the first and/or second clutch device.
The drive device is in the sense of the present invention more particularly a device which can convert an input energy form into an output energy form wherein the input and output energy forms are in particular of different kinds and wherein the output energy form can be used as useful energy, namely in particular in order to load or actuate component parts or the like. Preferably the drive device converts electrical energy into kinetic energy. The drive device has in particular a motor, such as electric motor.
It should be pointed out that manual actuation, such as for example the manual actuation of a shift lever or the like can also be a drive device in the sense of the present invention.
Preferably the first clutch device is arranged at least in part in a first drive train branch of the drive train and the second clutch device is arranged at least in part in a second drive train branch wherein the first and second drive train branches are preferably connected in parallel. The first and second drive train branch preferably coincide at a predetermined point on the output side which depends where necessary on the shift position of a transmission device and/or at least a third clutch device so that a load transferred through the first drive train branch is transferred from this point in the direction on the output side at least in part through an identical drive train section as a load transferred through the second drive train branch.
Preferably the first clutch device has at least a first spring and/or damper device and/or the second clutch device has at least a second spring and/or damper device which is integrated in a clutch disc of this relevant clutch device or acts outside of same in the drive train. Preferably at least a first spring and/or damper device is mounted in the drive train branch of the first clutch device and/or at least a second spring and/or damper device is mounted in the drive train branch of the second clutch device.
Preferably the actuating device has at least an actuating release device which can load or actuate the first release mechanism or the first release lever of the first clutch device and/or the second release mechanism or second release lever of the second clutch device. At least one of these actuating release mechanisms is mounted on the end of the actuating device facing the first release lever or the first release device and/or on the end facing the second release lever or the second release mechanism. Preferably this actuating release mechanism is disposed in the axial direction between the first and second release lever. Between the first and/or second release lever and the actuating release device adjoining same in the force flow direction there is preferably a slide bearing or rolling bearing which is associated with this actuating release device. Preferably the actuating release device has at least one sealed rolling bearing such as a ball bearing.
Preferably at least one actuating release mechanism is designed so that it is ensured that at the coupling points between the actuating device and the release levers of the first and second clutch device there is no or only slight relative movement in the circumferential direction of the clutch devices which causes a not inconsiderable friction wherein the actuating release mechanism has at least a rolling and/or slide bearing.
Preferably the torque transfer device has at least a transmission device which is designed particularly preferred as a power shift transmission device.
A transmission device is in the sense of the present invention in particular a device which can be shifted stepped or continuously as well as with or without tractive force interruption into different shift positions in which a different transmission ratio is provided between two component parts such as shafts mounted rotationally movable. The shift processes of the transmission device are in particular undertaken automatically or manually or partially automatically or automatically with additional manual override facility or in another way. Preferably the transmission device is controlled electronically. The transmission device can have an automated shift transmission or a continuously variable transmission such as CVD, or a manual shift gear or a step-change gear or an automatic gear or an automated shift gear (ASG) or an automatic transmission.
The transmission device preferably has several wheels such as toothed wheels which are mounted on a first shaft, as well as several wheels which are mounted on a second shaft. Predetermined combinations of these wheels mounted on the first and second shaft are associated with predetermined transmission stages wherein the same or different transmission ratios can be effected between the first and second shaft through different transmission stages. These transmission stages are preferably in part gear transmission stages wherein a third clutch device is associated with each of these gear transmission stages and is able to couple and uncouple a wheel mounted rotatable on the first or second shaft to this shaft. The third clutch devices are preferably positive locking clutches, such as claw clutches. The third clutch devices are designed with or without synchronisation device. A synchronisation device has at least two component parts which can turn relative to each other in at least a first shift position and which can be coupled during operation so that torque or speed tuning can be undertaken for the parts moved relative to each other.
The wheels can be coupled so that they engage directly in each other or so that they engage indirectly in each other or in some other way. With indirect engagement of the wheels a further component part such as a belt contact means or the like can be connected in between the wheels.
Preferably at least one of the transmission stages arranged between the first and second shaft and designated in particular a power shift transmission stage is designed so that a wheel such as a toothed wheel of the transmission stage is mounted rotatable on one of the shafts, more particularly the first shaft, whilst another wheel is coupled rotationally secured to the other of these shafts, more particularly the second shaft. This wheel which is mounted rotatable on the first shaft can be coupled with this first shaft by means of the first clutch device which is in particular a power shift clutch and/or a friction clutch.
Preferably the first clutch device is a power shift clutch device which is then actuated at least when a gear change is shifted. The power shift clutch device or the power shift transmission stage thus enables in particular that even during a gear change torque is transferred between the gear input and the gear output. Where necessary the power shift transmission stage or the power shift clutch device is designed so that torque can be transferred through the power shift clutch device and through the power shift transmission stage even for a longer period of time so that the power shift transmission stage can also undertake the function of a gear stage.
Preferably the first clutch device is controlled so that at least then when all third clutch devices are in an opened shift position the first clutch device is closed at least in part so that torque can be transferred through the first clutch device and through the power shift transmission stage. It is particularly preferred if a torque transfer device according to the invention is mounted in a motor vehicle wherein this motor vehicle has a vehicle drive device such as an internal combustion engine, as well as at least a vehicle drive axle which can be driven by the internal combustion engine. Torque can preferably be transferred between the vehicle drive device and the drive axle of the vehicle preferably through the first clutch device a well as the power shift transmission stage at least when the remaining gears are not engaged or the third clutch devices are shifted into an open shift position.
The torque transfer device according to the invention as well as the control device according to the invention are preferably used in a motor vehicle.
By the term xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular xe2x80x9cregulatexe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d in the sense of the DIN. The same applies to the terms derived from the term xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d.
The patent claims filed with the application are proposed wordings without prejudice for obtaining wider patent protection. The applicant retains the right to claim further features disclosed up until now only in the description and/or drawings.
References used in the sub-claims refer to further designs of the subject of the main claim through the features of each relevant sub-claim; they are not to be regarded as dispensing with obtaining an independent subject protection for the features of the sub-claims referred to.
Since the subjects of the sub-claims can form independent and proper inventions in respect of the prior art known on the priority date the applicant reserves the right to make them the subject of independent claims and partial declarations. They can also contain independent inventions which have a configuration independent of the subjects of the preceding sub-claims.
The embodiments are not to be regarded as a restriction of the invention. Rather within the scope of the present disclosure numerous modifications and amendments are possible, particularly those variations, elements and combinations and/or materials which e.g. through a combination or modification of individual features or elements or method steps described in connection with the general description and embodiments as well as claims and are contained in the drawings can be drawn on by the expert with a view to solving the problem posed by the invention and which through a combination of features lead to a new subject or new method steps or sequence of method steps, where they relate to manufacturing, test and work processes.
The invention will now be explained in further detail with reference to the embodiments which are not restricting and are given by way of example.